Changeling
by Drosselmeyer
Summary: There are many rare creatures in the wizarding world. Not everything is known about all of them. Beautiful and capricious not easy to deal with and Hermione might be closer to them than she can possibly imagine. And she may find a slytherin companion for this journey.
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGELING**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter novels. And I am not making any money out of this story

CHAPTER – 1

MAIN CHARACTERS

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley

Note – In this story Voldemort didn't rise during Tri-wizard tournament and Dumbledore destroyed all the Horcruxes himself. Voldemort died in his spirit form without a body.

xXCHxX

Hermione sighed and adjusted her heavy bag over her shoulder, 6th year course work was really taking its toll on her. Teachers were giving them extra-work in preparation of NEWTs next year. Not that she was complaining about it, she loved studying and learning new things. It was a passion for her and she was already taking maximum no. classes in her year, but balancing all these with Prefect duties, tutoring fellow class mates and few 4th years. Well that made a person tiresome and irritable.

She just wanted to take a good long soak in the prefect's bathroom. She reached the Gryffindor common-room, alive with its usual hustle and bustle and glanced around for her friends.

Looks like Harry and Ron aren't back from practice yet, she thought idly while making a bee-line for the dorms, putting away her books neatly; she took a fresh change of cloth and headed for the bathroom.

She met Ron, Harry and Ginny on her way downstairs and waved to them.

"Hey guys. How was the practice?"

"It was great" Ginny replied, while the two boys slumped boneless on the sofa "Where are you going?"

"Oh just to the Prefect's bath. What happened to them?" Hermione asked observing boys' tired form.

"Oh nothing." Ginny shrugged it off casually "Quidditch trials making them tired. First day and all ya know?"

Hermione nodded. Their craziness for Quidditch had taught her something about it. Suddenly she felt her vision waver and she grabbed Ginny's hand to support herself.

"Whoa Hermione." Ginny exclaimed trying to support Hermione "Are you all right? Sit down, you need rest"

"No I am fine, just a little tired." When she saw Ginny about to protest, she cut her off "Seriously Gin I am fine. I'll see you at dinner alright?"

"Alright" Ginny said carefully, Hermione knew she would press later, but right now she could focus on nothing but her bath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah" Hermione sighed languidly inside the colossal bathtub. The sensuous and relaxing aroma of Jasmine and Night-Queen swirling around her, relaxing her senses and drowning any conscious thought completely. She moaned and stretched her back. Mmmh… god this feels wonderful. A few more minutes and then I'll get dressed and head for dinner.

She was asleep before the thought was completed.

Hermione was dreaming, she was sure of it. She was in an exotic, strange almost otherworldly place. She's never seen anything like this before.

The place was absolutely magnificent. Lush green hills surrounded the place from all four sides; she was standing on soft velvet grass near the edge of a lake, which was spread out like a silver handkerchief. Majestic tall trees dotted the hill side and she could see ripe golden fields a few steps ahead moving indolently in the lazy warm summer breeze, sunshine making them sparkle like gold. It was an amazing view. She looked up, towards the sky and saw a giant oak in its all verdant and green glory shading her steps. She looked down towards the lake. The water was crystal clear, she could see all the way. The lake is the most beautiful part of the dream Hermione decided

She bent towards the water eager to feel it, her hair fell forward and suddenly she flinched. She looked at her reflection and found an extra-ordinary beauty staring back at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione made her way towards the great hall, freshly dressed. She spotted her two friends and made her way towards them.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted. Hermione half-heartedly returned the greeting and turned to fill her plate with food. Harry frowned, that wasn't like Hermione. He observed Hermione playing around with her food, not really eating. She seems quite tired, he thought, but knew better than to attract attention towards such a thought in public. He would leave great-hall with her, and then talk to her. She needed to relax a bit it was only start of the term.

Meanwhile Ginny was having similar thoughts about her friend. She decided she would talk with her at break-fast, after she is well-rested.

Hermione pushed her plate away, without really eating anything. She was feeling a bit nauseous. Perhaps she should go see Madame Pomfrey, maybe she is coming down with flu or something. She made to stand but her knees buckled underneath. She distantly heard several voices calling her. And then all was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of the hearth in the Slytherin common room, his mercurial eyes focused on the magical blue-green flames dancing before his eyes. He hadn't felt this peaceful in a really long time. All his scheming was finally going to come to fruition.

His plans for this year were something different, plans revolving around a certain muggle-born Gryffindor. He smirked, thinking about them. He had been planned this game very carefully. It had required infinite patience on his part but the end result would certainly be worth it.

He was a snake after all and snakes can be infinitely patient when on a hunt. Oh he planned to hunt and devour her more thoroughly than any other prey; mind, body and soul at the end of which she would be completely his.

He had purposefully maintained a low profile last year, not getting into any verbal or physical fighting with the Gryffindors.

He brushed them aside, when they came in contact with him in corridors or hallways, accidentally or otherwise. Ignored them in classes and overall maintained a cool façade of indifference at all times. At first she was suspicious, then she became simply puzzled, and then hyper aware of him.

Her continuous observation of him pleased him greatly. (Even his constant teasing and fighting during the early ears weren't able to draw that kind of response from her.) Her constant observation was due to his abrupt shift in behavior, but somewhere along that she had become infatuated towards him. And he was going to use that feeling and cultivate it into something more deep and passionate. He had achieved his first step and now onto second. He smirked in satisfaction.

"What's got you smirking like that hm? More thoughts about Granger baiting I suppose?"

Draco looked up at his friend and smirked smugly "That's not all I think about."

Blaise smirked back "Sure you don't."

"When you are done with the perverse and twisted mind of teenage boys, feel free to join us for dinner." Pansy drawled from somewhere behind them.

"Now how can any guy refuse temptation like that?" Blaise said "Not very subtle Pans, but still…"

Pansy swatted his arm "Eww Blaise, I am going to the great hall you stupid pervert."

"My apologies darling, may I escort the lovely lady there" said Blaise offering her his arm.

"You may" she said primly. "You coming Draco" Blaise asked over her shoulder. Draco nodded and stood up to join them.

They reached Great-hall and took their usual seats at the head of the table. Draco's eyes moved across the hall searching for her, his face schooled into its usual impassive mask. It seems Hermione was a little late; Potter and weasel were already there. He sneered at weasel, loading his trap with food, looks like they don't even have enough money to feed their children.

Just then Hermione entered the great-hall looking quite drowsy and tired. She greeted her friends un-enthusiastically. Draco frowned; a slight change in the set of his mouth unnoticed by most, except those who knew him.

He observed her carefully throughout the dinner; she wasn't really eating, just pushing the food around on her plate. She looked awfully tired. He saw the concerned glances potty and weaslette were giving her.

After a few minutes she pushed her plate away, without really eating anything and made to stand-up. She lost her balance and tried to grab onto something and then her body became limp.

Draco's body froze in panic.

Something was wrong, really really wrong.

A/N My first fic please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

Harry waited outside the Hospital wing, determinedly stubborn, next to him stood Ginny and Ron. Former of which was wringing her hand in nervousness and latter was pacing to and fro, grumbling under his breath.

Harry didn't respond, he stood still as a statue, a solemn countenance upon his face, and his eyes fixed on the infirmary door.

His face did not betray an ounce of his mental turmoil, his panic, his inability to help his best friend and his sheer frustration with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

When he had rushed inside the infirmary carrying an un-conscious Hermione, he hadn't expected anything serious, but after performing some preliminary test, Madame Pomfrey's forehead had puckered in worry and she had shooed them out, asking them to go and get Professor Dumbledore. Of course they pestered her for more information. But she refused to divulge anything without Hermione's consent.

They had gotten hold of Professor Dumbledore and as soon Dumbledore stepped in, they were again shooed out.

Dumbledore had always kept his cards too close to his vest. He had understood the necessity before, but that does not mean he enjoyed being blind about everything in his life, he had resented it but still had respected Dumbledore's request and decisions. But this was a different matter and he refused being blind about it.

Harry didn't think Hermione would purposely lie to them about anything; she was nothing if not straight-forward, whatever it was he knew she would tell them.

His thoughts turned less appealing, he didn't know what had happened to Hermione, she had only shown signs of tiredness and perhaps work overload, nothing serious. He frowned mentally reviewing the past one month. She had never complained about anything, and rarely appeared tired. Except this week, she had begun to look increasingly weary and cantankerous. Harry (and Ron) had privately thought it was that time of the month and had brushed it off, but now he regretted his serious lack of interest in his friend's life. But maybe Hermione had confided someone else about her problems… maybe….

"Ginny?" Harry turned towards his ex "Did Hermione told you anything about…" here he gestured towards the infirmary door.

Ginny shook her head sadly "No Harry she didn't say anything to me just that she was tired, I was planning on asking her tomorrow morning, when we both have free period. I asked her last night but she brushed me off, said it was nothing, if only I had pressed her about it before then…"

Harry cut her off "Then nothing Ginny. Don't blame yourself about it; I don't think she knew anything more than we do. She would never lie to us, she too must have thought it was nothing but excess workload catching up to her, and maybe it's nothing but that we are automatically assuming the worst.

"But then why did Madame Pomfrey shoo us out and why the hell she asked us to fetch Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked

"I don't know Ron maybe she wanted to consult him about something or maybe it's result of some malicious prank and she thought it necessary to tell him of the situation so that the culprits can be punished. It could be anything." It made little sense in his head and his gut feeling told it was not a prank; no it was something way too serious.

But what was it?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had been waiting a long while outside when they were finally called in. All of them breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Hermione; she looked asleep in the hospital bed, had she woken up when they were outside?

Harry turned towards Madame Pomfrey "so what is it? What happened to her" he asked quietly

She sighed and said "There is nothing to be worried about; she is merely undergoing some changes."

"What sort of changes?" he asked cautiously

"Magical changes Mr. Potter; apparently whatever had been previously assumed about Miss Granger's heritage has proven itself wrong."

"Wait, what?" all three of them chorused together.

"But Madame Pomfrey…." Ginny began

"I am sorry Miss Weasley but I cannot give you any more information, you'll have to wait for Miss Granger to tell you. This is a delicate situation, we have to handle it carefully" the nurse silenced them before they could protest her voice booking no argument

"Where is Professor Dumbledore" Harry asked "Madame Pomfrey you must tell us. Is Hermione in any danger?"

"No Mr. Potter, there isn't any danger to her health but I can't tell you anything more than that. You must wait for Miss Granger to wake up. Now off to your common room"

Ron started to protest but Harry silenced him, "All right Madame Pomfrey, we'll see Hermione in the morning and ask her about it." She nodded and showed them out. "Don't worry Mr. Potter she will be fine"

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" and so saying the three friends departed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione was dreaming the strange dream again and this time she was cautious, she wouldn't go near the water, she decided, no matter how enticing it looked and so she made herself comfortable under the shade of the huge oak tree, leaning her back against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes and sighed pleasantly. This really was a beautiful place.

She was strangely comfortable and secure in this otherworldly place. 'Maybe because it's just a dream' she thought and then dismissed that thought from her mind. She ran her hand on the tree trunk, its rough bark forming odd lumps and bumps under her smooth hand.

She sighed and began to hum tunelessly; presently she felt an odd almost distorted presence in her mind giving a sluggish almost lazy vibe of contentedness, happiness.

Hermione smiled and then giggled a little and then she froze.

"Bloody hell" she gasped loudly. It seemed to almost purr against her consciousness. She removed her hand from the tree and then proceeded to stare towards it curiously. She stood up and walked around it twice and then stared it up and down.

'What the….?' Her mind was whirling up at an impossible rate; she attempted to tame her thoughts without any success.

Again she felt the same foreign and distorted presence extending a tendril of thought in her mind, and this time she screamed.

She woke up with a jolt her hand going towards her heart; it was beating loudly under her chest. 'Oh it was just a dream, just a silly, stupid dream' she thought drawing comfort from the familiar surroundings of the infirmary. 'God I really should stop eating desserts at dinner, it makes my imagination hyperactive.'

'Come to think of it, how did I reach here?' she struggled for a minute her mind refusing to co-operate.

'I remember feeling awfully dizzy during dinner and….. And that's it, that's all I remember' she thought 'I must have passed out and Harry or Ron must have carried me here' she decided after a minute of tug of war with her memories.

She pulled aside the sheets and climbed out of the bed going towards the covered window, she moved the curtain a few inches, a lazy pinkish dawn greeting her eyes, she let go of curtains and moved towards the bed, she found her clothes and began to dress, deciding to forgo the shower for now.

She would wait for Madame Pomfrey to give her a clean bill of health and after that she would go back to her dorms to prepare for another busy day.

"Miss Granger" Hermione looked towards the source of voice and smiled.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey" strange her voice sounded a bit odd, she tried to clear her throat quietly.

"Good morning child. How are you feeling today?" the school nurse asked looking a tad bit nervous.

"I am feeling fine thank you" she tried reassuring "Madame Pomfrey" she began hesitantly "what exactly happened to me? I mean, it's nothing serious right? I really don't remember much and…"

The nurse's solemn countenance was getting to her, she was actually feeling frightened.

"No my dear, you don't have to worry, your health is in perfect shape" the nurse stated kindly.

Hermione gave a small sigh of relief

"But you must rest now, you are free to go after breakfast" At Hermione's questioning gaze "Dumbledore wants to talk with you" she responded as a way of explanation and then in her usual brisk manner "Now Miss Granger, you need to rest" so saying she pushed Hermione towards bed and handed her a vial

"Calming Draught" she said as a way of answer, Hermione dutifully compiled and drank every last drop. She closed her eyes, she didn't feel anxious or frightened anymore, but she still had many questions and thanks to the draught, she didn't have proper emotions to go with them, everything was calm, too calm she thought resentfully.

She heard the dying sound of clicking heels and relaxed slightly, now she could think uninterrupted; tax her mind into remembering sluggish memories, fragments of dreams and snippets of conversation without fear of reprimand. Madame Pomfrey had gone to prepare for the day and would probably be gone for an hour so…

Her thoughts were interrupted by opening of the door.

She peered around the curtains of her infirmary bed.

"Good morning Headmaster" Hermione greeted cordially

"Good morning Miss Granger, and how are you feeling on this fine morning" Dumbledore asked amiably

"I feel fine, thank you. Madame Pomfrey said you wanted to talk to me about something…?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger the situation here is very delicate and I hope to inform you about it to the best of my knowledge and make sure you are fine."

Hermione nodded in response, forcing herself to be calm, indicating for him to proceed.

"Miss Granger, first of all I would like to share some good news with you, it seems your magical core is expanding."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that your magical core is growing, it means your power as a witch is also growing. It is a very rare phenomenon in our world, it is indicative of great power; it is a great gift Miss Granger, a very great gift." Dumbledore told her smilingly

Hermione felt a rush of pride and then pure happiness, she beamed at him.

The headmaster chuckled "You may need a new wand Miss Granger, as you probably know the power inside a witch or a wizard is channeled through a wand's core, as your magical core is growing, you will soon outgrow your current wand and may need a new one. You can arrange it with your head of the house"

Hermione nodded

"Miss Granger what do you know about Xana?"

"Not much Professor, they are very elusive creatures usually found around fountains, waterfalls, and other forested regions with pure water bodies and very few people have seen them" Hermione paused and then began hesitantly "Forgive me Professor but how is this pertinent to our current topic of discussion?"

"Ah yes, Miss Granger I don't know how to inform you of this but…" he paused Hermione's heart was in her throat _'but what?'_ she felt like screaming

"We think you have Xana blood in you." The Professor finished of solemnly

Hermione felt a mad bubble of laughter build up in her and she didn't stop it. She threw back her head and laughed but then she stopped abruptly. There was something wrong with her voice. She stood up and stumbled a little to maintain her balance. "Excuse me" she said hastily and ran towards the bathroom, banging the door shut she turned towards the mirror and looked into her reflection. The hoarse scream of bewilderment died in her throat.

She took a step backward.

'No'

"NOOOOO"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Little bit dramatic? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

"_It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness."_  
― Leo Tolstoy, The Kreutzer Sonata

Hermione sat in the library, in the most secluded location possible, with books all around. She firmly forced her mind to concentrate on nothing but school assignments, she had enough of the supernatural nonsense to last her a life-time, she thought irritably.

The first week after the hospital wing hadn't been easy, no matter where she went, the whispers went with her, her friends supported her but she felt hollow inside.

Nothing made sense anymore, somehow her simple life had turned upside down and she wasn't Hermione Granger anymore. She wasn't even human, she was a…. a what? Changeling

All Dumbledore had been able to find out that indeed she was a Xana, but she was half and half that is half human and half Xana.

But how was that possible? Usually all Xana children (Xaninos) were full Xana.

Ah, but she was special, usually Xanas mated with muggles, but her father was a wizard (since all Xana are female) and hence his magic protected against full onslaught of Xana magic, giving her an opportunity for a normal childhood.

But that meant she wasn't a muggleborn. What was she then?

"Oh you are normal Miss Granger, please don't think such thoughts. Haven't you ever seen a half-Veela?" Madame Pomfrey reassured.

"And besides you were the one who bolstered Hagrid's courage when that vile Skeeter woman published those awful things about him in third year, you cannot lose hope now." Harry said encouragingly, while Ron just nodded looking a little star-struck.

She had smiled wanly at their attempts, while feeling self-conscious at Ron's stare.

Only Harry remained the same, the same rock anchoring her to reality, unaffected by her change and offering silent comfort through his friendship.

She sighed, this had been another of her problems; her physical appearance had changed dramatically, not that she was ugly before. Not a narcissistic woman by nature she had never really set store by things such as physical appearance, but she knew she was pretty enough with a good figure.

But now, her figure had matured a little more, her average curves became fuller, which robes couldn't hide anymore and her ample curves only emphasized her slender waist. Her flawless, translucent skin now had hint of gold in it, which glowed subtly and beautifully in light; her features were same and different, it looked like someone had sculpted and perfected her normal features.

From her eyes slightly tilted at the end with long lashes; to her square jaw which was softened a little by her gentle cheekbones with rosy glass-like blushes and pouty lips. Her hair was now chocolate-caramel waves flowing below her waist.

With that had come the now unwanted attention from opposite-sex. She had attracted their attention before but not like this.

And Ginny had privately told her that all three houses, including their own were competing to be her first. Hermione had blushed profusely at her words, though Ginny assured her that in time everything would go back to normal, she felt little hope.

"Hermione you really can't expect them to not react to this." Here she gestured towards her body. "Boys will be boys" she had stated this as some kind of axiom.

Maybe she was judging this situation a bit harshly, but she couldn't respect people who judged others on their physical appearance, she felt hurt by their shallowness; her intellect had never won her such kind of appreciation, she told Ginny as much.

"Hermione people do get attracted to beautiful people, but the attraction isn't lasting. It's ultimately your character that holds others; it is just that beauty makes you a bit more noticeable. That's it."

Hermione had analyzed the argument from all angles, and although Ginny's pearls of wisdom made her feel a little better, the situation remained the same.

After her talk with Ginny, Hermione had decided to ignore the entire situation since there was nothing she could do about it.

There was no use weeping and mooning about things that cannot be helped, there are plenty of things for me to do, no use adding more to the workload, she decided firmly.

Just then she heard footsteps coming towards her secluded haven, she started packing her books, she looked at her watch, almost dinner time. God if only I could become invisible for few minutes, she thought longingly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy was in a really foul mood, well what else could you expect? With all those grubby men salivating after his woman.

If they so much as lay a finger on her, by god, I will castrate them all, he thought savagely. He will just have to woo her fast, before anyone especially that church-mice weasel does anything to his girl. Not that he stood a chance with Hermione now, Him being an ugly toad and she the goddess incarnate.

"The Granger project" as Zabini had dubbed the whole thing had to be accelerated to meet with the current condition. He continued walking toward the library ignoring Pince's hawk-like eyes following after him. Just as he was rounding the last book-shelf, he literally ran into some-one.

"Oof" he grunted and flopped onto the floor somewhat ungracefully and a second later something or rather some-one flopped on him as well.

"I am sorry" a quiet voice said in his ear and he froze, immediately recognizing the soft- musical voice and the rose-cardamom scent.

Hermione Granger

Merlin was definitely on his side today. He wasn't going to waste this gift wrapped opportunity presented to him

He smirked internally, now fully aware of her soft silky body fully in contact with his, he groaned now at his body's response.

"Are you….." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw who it was, her face becoming a bit guarded but her cheeks still blushed rosily. She cleared her throat a bit, "Um...err... Are you all right Malfoy?"

It took a bit of effort not to smirk at her response, but he controlled that impulse.

"I am fine Hermione, and you?" He asked gently in a smooth voice, deliberately using her first name as an attempt at familiarity, cautiously seeing her response to that breach.

She smiled shyly and he restrained his smirk of triumph; "I am fine thank you."

She moved away from him and he quickly stood up and started assisting her with fallen books, handing them to her and appearing quite unaffected with current situation, it would be unwise to startle her with his affection that would only serve to make her defensive or deeply suspicious of his motives, no he would have to proceed with caution and care, so as not to startle his little Doe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione walked towards the Great-Hall for dinner thinking about her encounter with Draco in the library. She scolded herself '_Malfoy, he is Malfoy' _she chanted mentally over and over again, it's his fault anyway she argued with herself.

After picking up the books, he had given her a small smile and a parting nod and went on his way, he just seemed so… so … normal? And unaffected. He didn't even say anything nasty, just went on his way.

Well, not necessarily a bad thing, decidedly un-Malfoy-ish thing but not bad no, not bad, come to think he had been quite cool and distant since last year. _Maybe he is changed_.

"…. "

God, even in my own mind that thought is ridiculous. Hmmm,

"Hey beautiful, penny for your thoughts" a voice startled Hermione from her reverie, a voice that belonged to Seamus Finnegan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Penny for your thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter._**

**_Chapter-4_**

_It is not our darkness but our light that frightens us._

_-Marianne Williamson_

_Hermione smiled politely as she turned towards Seamus Finnegan who winked and smiled flirtatiously in return._

_Finnegan was of an average height with bluish-green eyes, and a charming smile, with these attributes needless to say he was quite popular among the female populace of Hogwarts and hence had gained reputation as a bit of a player. He was well-groomed and seemed to make a conscious effort towards his appearance (polar opposite of Ron and Harry whose only effort toward grooming was bathing soap and tooth-brush)_

_It seemed as if Hermione's gracious smile was all the encouragement he needed, as he began chatting with her amiably, mostly about studies and assignments hoping to make an impression on her._

_Hermione, amused by his obvious efforts at flirtation and to gain her approval, responded with a friendly smile. They chatted for about an hour. In spite of knowing his reputation, Hermione found him witty and charming but not very subtle. _

"_So..." Seamus began with a confident smile "would you like to meet up in the library later to discuss… assignments?"_

_Hermione smiled, thanked him politely and then refused._

"_I've already completed my assignments" she responded somewhat sheepishly blushing a little, which was true, "perhaps some other time." this she doubted._

"_Sure" he replied in somewhat dazed manner as she gracefully walked out of the Great-hall, waving to her friends_

_Seamus was cute but a tad bit arrogant to think she would accept him so easily and from his talks, totally unaware about her likes and dislikes and her personality in general except her reputation as a bookworm (which she did not resent particularly but disliked all the same). She didn't hold it against him but it did not make her very keen to accept him._

_She walked out of the Great-hall moving towards the Gryffindor dormitory, and maybe it was her loneliness or lack of immediate concern regarding school projects, that gave way to certain thoughts, which she had tried to settle in her mind before. Her mind fell into, now familiar, line of thought. Her parents, her genetic parents, and the most new of them all her status as a Class-I protected Magical Being._

_As a changeling, her species were protected under law, but it constituted a bit more than registration and ID, it also meant that she had a VVIP status and protection at the time of any natural calamity or terrorist attacks or foreign invasion. It also meant she had to submit for a routine medical-check-up. She understood its necessity but it irritated her to no end._

_Her first visit to ministry with her Head of house for registration had been somewhat memorable to say the least. They had made an appointment with the Head of Department or rather Dumbledore had made the appointment and explained her rather unique and rare circumstances to her. The HOD (Head of Department) a Miss Rafter was polite and professional and her no-nonsense demeanor set Hermione at ease. She was a tall, erect woman, fifty-ish or so, with shrewd Black eyes and a strong face and after a brief introduction set about her work at once._

_She gave her Hermione a brief summary of Xana's origin (__**They are Asturian**__, __Always female, she is a creature of extraordinary__beauty__believed to live in fountains, rivers, waterfalls or forested regions with pure__water__), history (apparently Xanas had migrated during the witch-hunts of 13__th __Century) and power's (they had affinity to pure water). She detailed all her Rights as a Xana and also as a Class-I protected creature. Apparently there were scholarships (not claimed in last 50 or so years). Marriage was highly recommended as there were so few of them and it also came with additional benefits of a sea-facing villa, a secure job in ministry with steady income and if the marriage resulted in more than two children, then the children's educational expenses will be covered by the ministry. _

_Here Ms. Rafter's professional demeanor wilted somewhat and she began sounding like a salesman making a good sales pitch rather than a department head. Hermione guessed that despite her professional attitude, the department head was excited about the discovery; it made Hermione all the more appreciative of her professionalism._

_Hermione was no longer certain of anything in her world; her world was changing fast, moving from one phase to another at tremendous velocity and it seemed as if she was losing her grip on reality. She wished she had her parents right now anything but this... this uncertainty, this confusion which was eating at her. She sighed; thinking about her parents was making her sad. She shook her head as if to dispel her morose thoughts and tried to focus on Ms. Rafter's conversation with little success. _

_She had so many questions but no answers and no way to get any. Her parents were gone… dead, desperation clawed at her heart and made it pound harder, until she thought she would faint dead on this spot and never wake-up, 'I need to get away' she thought desperately 'I need to get away now'._

"_Excuse me Ma'm. Could you please point out the restroom to me? I am afraid I am not feeling very well" Hermione asked Ms. Rafter, desperation making her voice hoarse, her face looked pale without a hint of its usual rosiness, making her deep chocolate brown eyes startlingly prominent._

_McGonagall turned towards her young charge, taking stock of her less than acceptable condition and then swiftly addressed her "How are you feeling Ms. Granger, if you are not feeling up to it, we can complete the rest of formalities some other day. Would that be all right Ms. Rafter?" she turned towards the elder lady._

"_Yes that would be quite all right as a matter of fact we could go to the Infirmary for the monthly check-up, the ministry nurse would be able to take care of you, she is an excellent nurse Ms. Granger"_

_Oh bother, thought Hermione but said aloud "That's quite alright I just need a moment to myself I just need to use the restroom"_

"_It's straight down the corridor to your left" Ms. Rafter answered "we'll just wait for you here. Ok dear"_

"_Yes Ma'm"_

_Hermione leaned her head against the mirror breathing deeply; in- and- out, in- and- out; and tried to find a place in her mind for a few minutes calm. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose and let it out slowly._

'_I can do this.' She repeated to herself and forcing a __cool__ demeanor on herself, calmly walked out._

_Ms. Rafter, perhaps sensing her inner turmoil hurried through rest of the formalities. First they stopped at the medi-witch where she was re-examined for ministry records, her blood sample and magical signature were stored. After that there was an interview with a junior executive and after that she had to fill dozen or so forms, having the same questions in different variety. Her hands started to cramp after she had to fill out her permanent residence eleven times. Finally the whole ordeal was completed and they Flooed from ministry to Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by Tom the Barman, and professor McGonagall ordered two butter beers surprising the hell out of Hermione._

"_Don't look so surprised Miss Granger, you've had quite a long day a cool drink would help you feel better along with something to eat" so saying she ordered a slice of shepherd pie. Feeling grateful for unexpected-but-much-needed break in their schedule, Hermione nodded and murmured her thanks._

_She couldn't wait to get it over with._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Draco was lounging in the Slytherin common room enjoying much needed moment of peace. The Slytherin Quidditch team has been practicing relentlessly all morning for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff, not that those bunch of pygmy-puffs posed any problem for his team. But being Slytherin team's Quidditch captain, he did not want them slacking off. He drove all his players mercilessly not even sparing the reserved ones. More than a few had suffered from bruises and broken bones, two of the reserved players were spending the night in the hospital wing._

_He was satisfied with it. _

_After all a good number of these players had come into the team, piggybacking on their father's money, power and blood-status and more often than not on their patriarch's standing within Lucius Malfoy's inner circle of bootlickers. They were not skilled for the position they occupied within the team. Though Draco had tried his best to award positions that would provide maximum benefit to the team, still there was a lot of ground to cover, many variables to consider and all this made for one giant head-ache, raising his temper, which he did not hesitate to take out on his team-mates._

_He himself had given up the seeker position, as chaser suited him much better and he was not stupid to hamper his chance of winning Quidditch cup simply because he could not let go of his rivalry with Harry skinny Potter. That bag-of-bones was much more suited for seeker. Besides for the success of "Granger Project" it was essential to ignore her less pleasing pets. How difficult could it be to ignore a few cockroaches?_

_Once they were together he would introduce her to a better set of people, deserving of her charisma, crème de la crème of the society and his beautiful, talented Hermione would be the crown jewel among them._

_H e relished this thought for some time. The article that had recently featured in Daily Prophet had been quite a shock to him. The article had talked about Hermione's wizarding parentage, (it had become a common knowledge last year, within Hogwarts that Hermione was adopted) the article further speculated that Hermione's parents must have died in the war, going on and on about the reasons of their deaths and hence weren't able to claim her._

_Draco's thoughts on the reasons were no less convoluted. Her parents could've been fighting from the light side, that explained their choice of muggle orphanage or it could be that they were from pureblood, still alive and kicking and Hermione was the result from an ill-legitimate liaison that they are trying to keep quite.(as Rita Skeeter had been suggesting)_

_But those circumstances were a little less likely, because even in such circumstances no pure-blood would ever sent their children into the muggle world, ill-legitimate though the child may be. Usually such children are sent to different countries, to childless relatives, so that the child can be reared in ideal pure-blood ways. Fertility is an all time low among pure-bloods, so finding rich, childless relatives were not that difficult._

_So her parents must've been pure-blood, light-side, fighting the war, they must've feared for their lives and thus thought of the muggle orphanage for their child._

_Yet there was still so much that was un-explained. Why the muggle orphanage? Even if one of the parents were, say muggle-born, it would've made much more sense to leave her in the care of a trusted relative or friend. And the sudden change in her appearance and her change of wand (everybody had noticed a new wand on Hermione's person, it was rather hard not to, what with its elaborate silver carvings and intricate runes designed on it), the change had not been gradual at all, it had been very swift, like coming of age thing that happens in magical creatures._

_Draco's mind froze, could that be it? He quickly calculated the odds and unsurprisingly most of them fitted her situation to t. His quick mind moved on, comparing the symptoms she exhibited to other creatures but couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer, he really needed to research in the library after his match with the Hufflepuffs._

_Draco knew that if he could join the clues to arrive at this conclusion, others would too. If that were the case Hogwarts library could spell Hermione's proverbial doom, for it was the one of the leading and most extensive magical libraries in all of Britain, rivaling even the libraries located in Ministry Of Magic, which would make it easier for any number of nosy, dim-witted students to arrive at the right conclusion, whatever that maybe._

_He needed to protect his Hermione; he hoped to hell that their asinine, omniscient Headmaster had had the wits to think about it and foresight to remove such material where dim-wits could not find it. _

_Just the same, he resolved to check in the library tomorrow morning and banish the books about rare magical creatures, after he had a little look himself that is._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Knut for your thoughts? _


End file.
